


Magic

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: Angst, Birthright Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Flora, do you think it's true? You know, when people say near death, your life flashes before your eyes?"</p><p>"I don't think so, besides, what exactly would you remember anyway? Eating a cookie?"</p><p>[Title subject to change.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Magic. It was so widely used by all.

It fascinated Flora, every time her father would battle, whether it be for practice, fun, or protecting the tribe, she would always hide and watch him. She loved seeing the essence of a well chanted Ginggugapp erase his foes with ease. The little girl wanted nothing more than to feel that same sensation and power...

Oh, how the gods and goddesses were cruel.

The first time her father allowed her to try magic, it was nothing fancy, a simple fire spell. He had told her if she could perfect it in a week, he'd personally teach her how to use higher levels of magic. Almost unable to contain her excitement, she chanted the simple words that she'd study on her own. She watched in amazement as flames appeared at the tip of her fingers, just like her fathers...

She let out a scream.

The flames quickly ran up the fabric of her arm, Kilma quickly managed to put them out. As he frantically checked his daughter for any injuries, Flora could barely contain her tears. It couldn't be....

_____

"Flora? Flora could you please come out?"

Felicia tried calling her twin once more, and soon gave up. Personally, the strawberry blonde never understood her sister's fascination with magic and such. If anything, it seemed like a bother, relying on a book to protect yourself. It was one of the many differences between them. All she knew is after their dad let her try it once, Flora hasn't talked since.

"Y'know, it's okay if you messed up Flora! I mess up almost everything, and I'm fine! You just have to keep practicing!" She exclaimed. There was a few moments of silence.

"I didn't mess up Felicia... I can't use magic..."

_____

Despite all efforts to stay in, Felicia managed to drag Flora out to a Hoshidan carnival that had stopped to perform. As much as Flora tried to remain stoic, she couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of her father getting tricked by a pair of kitsunes disguised as the twins. Felicia smiled as they enjoyed the shows and treats. Something caught her eye however, and she quickly snuck off.

She squeezed in between a group of people, and her jaw dropped at what she saw. They were using some strange magic to perform spectacular trips, there was even a dragon! As they bowed, she ran up excitedly.

"Excuse me sir, what is that!?" She asked, pointed at the strange fan in his hands.

"Ah, curious aren't you? Well, this is called a Dragon Spirit! It's a rather rare magic spell we have back in Hoshido." He replied, a smile on his face.

"Amazing!!! Can I have one for my sister?! She wants to learn magic, but she's not very good, maybe this'll be easier for her!" Felicia asked.

"I'm sorry young one, I would probably get in trouble for giving you this, we only have a few..." Tears prickled at Felicia's eyes, but before she could reply, he continued.

"However, I do think we have some extra Rat Spirits on hand... I could give you one of those instead, plus, they're much easier!" He looked into a nearby book, and grabbed out a similar fan. Felicia's face looked like it was about to fall off.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" She gave him a huge hug before running off to find her sister, the man chuckling. Oh, how she reminded him of his daughter...

_____

"Flora.... Flora wake up!"

The blue-haired girl rose from her sheets, rubbing her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"Felicia... It's too early for this." She grunted. Felicia tossed Flora's coat at her. 

"C'mon Flora, we're going outside!"

_____

Flora stood in the barely lit forest, watching as her sister fumbled with something, back facing her.

"Felicia...."

"Hold on! Almost got i- THERE! TA DA~" Felicia spun around, holding the fan in the air.

"..... You dragged me out here to look at a fan?"

"No!... Well yes but here, hold it! No, like this!" She adjusted the fan in Flora's hands, the sister just following, after all, might as well since she's out here.

"Great now watch me, then follow!" Flora watched in confusion as Felicia did some strange movements.

"HYAH!... Now you try!" She exclaimed. Flora sighed, and followed the strange movements, before making the swiling motion her sister showed her. She watched as the fan separated into a circle.

"HYA_!?!"

All of a sudden, a blue light shot out from the fan, vaporizing as it hit a nearby tree. You stared in disbelief as Felicia was jumping up and down.

"YOU DID IT FLORA YOU DID IT OH MY GOSH I'M SO HAPP-"

"FLORA!!! FELICIA!!!" Both the girls froze as the heard the voice of their father. They turned to see his figure coming up. Flora quickly hid the fan in her jacket just before he came up, putting a finger to her lips in the process to her sister.

"Felicia! Flora! What were you two doing out here so late?! Do you know how worried I was?!" He asked, hugging the girls close to him.

"S-sorry father, I wanted to go play and dragged Flora out, it was my fault." Felicia replied.

"It's fine, as long as you don't do it again..."

That was the first night of their secret practice sessions.

_____

"FLORA PLEASE DON"T DO THIS!!! WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY AROUND IT, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!!!" _______ had screamed, it was still surprising at how much they cared about her....

Flora smiled at the memory as the flames engulfed her. It still was a shame that she could never figure out how to use Nohrian magic without loosing control and hurting herself normally, but if nothing else, at least it was a good thing.

"Flora!? Have you gone mad?! What good would this even do for anyone?!" Ah Jakob... If he was in her shoes, he would've done the same...

Even though the flames were only burning her arm so far, she was still getting sick from the intense heat. Sadly living in the Ice Tribe does that to you. She didn't mind as she watched the flames slowly enclose on her.

"SISTER STOP IT NOW!!! WE ALREADY LOST MOM.... Don't make me lose you too..." Felicia... A tear fell down Flora's eye.

"I love you Felicia.... I'm sorry..." 

The magic was at it's highest. This was what father must've felt like, the intense feeling of power rushing through his veins.... 

It was the last thing she felt before the excruciating pain.

**Author's Note:**

> [I wasn't able to look up information so if Flora can use magic, make it an AU or something.] I haven't posted anything for Fates yet, and I wanted to try and write something sad. This scene messed me up...
> 
> Anyway, this was my first time writing angst, so I hope you enjoyed it darlings~


End file.
